coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harper Lodge (Coda)
Harper Lodge is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Coda. The series follows her journeys through the wasteland of a post-apocalyptic outbreak. She is the sister of Declan and siser-in-law of Riley, as well as the cousin of Inception character Sara. History Season One Harper is introduced in the very first episode as the series lead. She has a no bullshit attitude, however, is caring enough for those around her to be empathetic to their behavior. She leads her group alongside her brother, Declan, guiding them to survive. Harper's group's cars run out of gas and they must go on foot to find more. Eventually, her group stumbles upon a gas station full of survivors. Though standoffish at first, the groups warm up to each other. Later on, Harper hears Candace's screams for help as she is devoured. Harper helps kill the walkers, and after Candace dies, she tearfully shoots her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. Harper is persistent on leaving the Exit 285 area. The rest of the group later agrees, and they set off to find Brandon's Recon Crew. After they have a run in with bandits, Harper, alongside the rest of the group, find Brandon. They head for Ben's survivor camp and stay there. Harper solidified her placement as co-leader following Petra's death. She negotiated with Ben multiple times to let the group remain in the camp. Following the final herd running through the camp, Harper escaped in the RV with Ben and multiple others. She saw figures in the distance, and she and Ben investigated, only to find a severely injured Fred, being helped by Kari and Ramona. She helped dig a grave for Fred after he died and was put down by Ben. She helped fight off the herd, and then escaped following Ramona and Piper dying. She and Declan ran into Amelio while supply sweeping, and then joined his group. Season One (Flashbacks) Harper is afraid of the new world, and is set on surviving with her brother and sister-in-law, Riley. Her first thought is to find her brother, where she meets Ross and Candace, two more survivors. Harper is with Ross and Candace, while she sends Kari, Jason, and her boyfriend Stu to find Declan near them. She enters the mall alone with Ross and Candace waiting outside, however, is jumped by walkers. She kills a few and escapes, and waits as Stu, Kari, and Jason return. They enter her truck and drive away. They eventually reach a Dollar General where they see Declan's jeep at a gas tank next to the Dollar General.She enters alongside the rest and helps kill the walkers, before realizing Stu is bitten. Later, the group searches for Riley. Harper tries her best to keep Stu safe, however, he eventually dies and turns while the group is searching for Riley, without Harper being able to say goodbye. Season Two Harper is now a member of Crawford. During the timeskip, she's been helping Raven, Renee's sister, find the latter, who was heading to Savannah with Kevin or Laurel (Determinant) but never arrived. Appearances Killed Victims * Candace Peters (Before Reanimation) Trivia *She is heavily inspired by Rick Grimes and Andrea Harrison from The Walking Dead TV series, alongside Andrea Grimes from The Walking Dead Comic series. *Season One of The Walking Dead: Inception reveals that Harper has two cousins (Sara and Holly) and that she is from Virginia. Category:Coda Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters (Coda)